


Some Rules

by Medie



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kissbingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's always been pretty clear about not kissing Cougar. He won't. Really. At all...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kiss_bingo)[**kiss_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kiss_bingo) prompt: "time: first". My thanks to [](http://marcelo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**marcelo**](http://marcelo.dreamwidth.org/) for some quick translation duties and [](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lady_krysis**](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/) for a supremely awesome beta. I swear, any and all remaining mistakes are Jensen's fault. Dude won't shut up.

The thing about kissing Cougar was that it was never supposed to happen. Never. Nada. Non. Nyet. Insert vehement denials of all possibility in absolutely every terrestrial language and possibly even some Klingon right about here. Seriously. There was to be no kissing of Cougar. Ningún beso con Cougar. Jensen's always been exceptionally clear on that.

Seriously. He's always been careful about that. Pretty much ever since the second Uncle Sam did the whole no ask, no 'put you on the fast track to unemployment'. Fucker. Sure, the Losers weren't your average gig. Definitely not like any other gig he'd ever had — anything pretty much could, would, and absolutely fucking just did happen at any way and any time — but Jensen was clear. No breaking _that_ rule if there was even a remote snowball's chance in hell of getting caught. Couldn't risk it. Not with a sister, a niece, and an asshole ex-brother-in-law perpetually delinquent in child support on his plate. Not even if she totally insisted — being that she was, is, and always would be totally capable and, let's face it, the more responsible and level-headed one – she could do it alone. If Ex-Dickwad wouldn't pay up, Jensen would, and the job totally paid good. Great. Which, yeah, awesome toys, but pay. Nice pay. Combat pay was really nice and 'serving in the same unit as Roque and his knives' pay was really fucking awesome.

Okay, so technically, they didn't pay him extra for that, but they really, really should have.

Either way, Jensen knew the drill. Being of the flexible sexual variety – yes, he was familiar with Kinsey (a man, even _him_ , could have layers. He watched Oprah. He knew things. Most of them were a little X-rated and probably would get him kicked out either way, but hey at least he'd go with the respect of his fellow men...or some shit like that. He really didn't care either way)– meant he could still get laid by all sorts of pretty things.

At least, when Cougar wasn't getting all up in there with the Jedi girl-stealing mind trick skills. Jensen kind of hated that. Like really. A man had needs, okay? Sure, he could run off at the mouth some, but that was in no way the kind of release that could even remotely compete with a seriously hot time in the sack.

So maybe, just maybe, that's where the whole kissing Cougar thing started. Like really.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" Jensen glared at Cougar. Yeah, he was a little cranky. Just a little. Okay, he was a lot cranky, because Cougs just kept _doing that_ and it was not fair. Not fair at all.

For his part, Cougar just snickered into his drink. Jensen _knew_ that sound. He had an extensive and detail-laden catalogue that covered the entire spectrum of Cougar-related sounds and expressions. He had to. Nobody else spoke Cougar quite the way Jensen did and there were days where, somehow, he got stuck with translation duty.

No, really. No, he didn't know why and he wasn't going to ask. He was pretty sure it was probably just one of those 'occupy Jensen before he hacks NORAD or one of the stock exchanges again and, dude, the Japanese finance guys still haven't forgiven us for the last time, so for the love of god, _keep him busy_ ' things. But the guys liked their plans and Clay was all smug and shit when it worked, so team morale, yay?

Either way, Cougs was totally laughing at him and, all right, he was the team clown, but seriously? Fucking blue balls, man. Just, _ow_. A man could not live by Pornhub alone. Okay, he could not live _well_ , but he could live.

"She was — " Jensen waved a hand at the departing redhead. "Did you see the — " He slumped into his chair. "I hate you."

Cougar shoved a drink in front of him.

He looked at it. "I should probably be offended at being so cheap, right?" That got him a shrug. "Yeah, I know, I know, better to be easy than cheap. Make it the good stuff and I'll think about that one. Me, I'll take an easy bet over the hard sell any day. It's just more practical. It's that sniper thing, you know that, right?" He wiggled his fingers at his head. "Makes you need to be all dominant and going for the crazy hard shot just because it's totally not fair to let anybody else be sniper gods." Okay, that didn't really make sense. Or it wouldn't if he didn't know that Cougs totally snuck onto his system when he was crashed out and checked the stats.

Seriously. Snipers had _stats_.

Which Jensen knew because, hey, it wasn't Cougar that bookmarked them in the first place. Bragging rights, you know?

"Drink it." Cougar pushed the glass closer and then reached for his own.

That was probably Cougar-speak for 'be a good boy and shut up so I can cockblock you in peace' but Jensen had already had a couple beers and you know those commercials with the drunk drivers and beer glasses and how completely blitzed you can get?

Well, he was pretty much there with the reading of Cougar.

"Uh huh." He knocked the shot back. _Damn_. "Why, Cougs, are you buying me the good booze so as to take advantage of my extremely inebriated self? Because, seriously, I'll do that shit for free."

He blinked.

Uh, oops?

"Okay, so maybe it might not be a bad plan," he muttered, waving the glass at the bartender. "'Cause that was totally not supposed to happen." A second later Jensen yelped, finding himself pulled off the chair and dragged toward the door. He got a glimpse of the bartender shrugging, collecting money off the bar, and then the door swung shut behind him.

Hello night air, goodbye night air, hellooo Cougar. "Uh, so, yeah, about that plan?" The whole slightly chilly night thing did wonders for sobering him up into the 'hey, I have feet and legs and they work together keeping me upright, aren't I amazing for that?' category (which was an improvement over 'an angle so bad the tower in Italy is jealous') and, yeah, there was Cougar. Cougar with his little smug grin and the hat and the eyes. There was a lot more going on, yeah, but mostly the eyes. The eyes had like the whole soul-window thing, sure, but in this case Jensen was pretty sure he could see the Kama Sutra waving hello.

Oh, that wasn't hello.

 _Nice_.

"Worked, didn't it?" Cougar asked. Which, yeah, for Cougar was like seriously verbose. Which was probably why they worked the way they did. Cougar liked to listen, Jensen liked to talk, and neither of them was all that fond of silence.

Seriously.

"Um, _possibly_?" Jensen said, trying to get his bearings. That seemed to get harder with every step down the alley. Well, that wasn't the only thing, but if he started thinking about what else was getting harder, all rational thought was going bye-bye. "I'm not entirely clear on the endgam--mmph!" Okay, so if Cougar crowding him up against a broken down, one-good-stiff-breeze-goodbye-dorothy kind of bar and sticking his tongue down his throat was the plan, Jensen could totally get behind it.

Hell, he could do a lot more than that.

"So, um," he licked his lips, his grin a little shaky and, wow, his glasses were kind of fogged up. _Awesome_. "The cockblocking?"

Cougar smirked.

"Ah, right, so that's just shits and giggles. This is something else altogether, right?" Jensen made a face. "That does not thrill me, man."

Cougar's grin got a little wicked and a hell of a lot dirtier. "Not yet."

So, right, this was totally not supposed to happen. Sure, he spent like half his time crushing on Cougar and the other half being insanely proud of the team. And then there's the part where Cougs was probably the closest thing to a best friend he'd had since the fifth grade when he and Alec had totally tricked out that old commodore and, uh, done strange and unfortunate things to pretty much every system they could find. Whatever. Either way, Jensen was clear on one thing - he fucking adored the guy.

Well, okay, the cockblocking did get a little old from time to time, but, uh, right now? His cock was not being blocked. In fact, Cougar's jeans were totally making nice with Jensen's jeans and Jensen's cock had absolutely no problems with this fact.

Yay.

"So, this plan of yours," Jensen licked his lips. Cougar noticed. Oh boy did Cougar notice. For his part, Jensen considered whimpering. Like a lot.

"This plan of yours would be pretty involved, right?"

Cougar peered out at him from beneath the brim of that damn hat and oh my god, yeah, involved. Seriously fucking involved man. Jensen briefly considered a little pirouette of glee, but yeah that was so _not_ happening. Seriously not. If only for the fact he wasn't totally sober yet. Okay, so he was more sober than five minutes ago, sure, but things were still spinning. Well, some of that was Cougar-related — okay, right, _most_ of that was Cougar-related — but spinning drunkenly before puking and collapsing would probably, definitely, kill the mood.

He kind of liked the mood. Was thinking of giving it a name, possibly one of those cute little sweaters, and carrying it around in a man-purse or something.

He settled for hooking his thumbs through the loops of Cougs' jeans and tugging him closer. Cougar retaliated by pushing Jensen onto some crates. A little awkward at first, but him crowding closer explained his thinking pretty clearly.

"All about the hat, right?" he said, tipping his head back.

Cougar shrugged. "Best of both."

Sweet. He ranked right up there with the hat. That was, well, oddly flattering in a 'made his heart go pitty-pat' sort of way that, yeah, was kind of weird actually. Weird and yet world-changing in its amazing.

"You should probably kiss me again," he decided. "I'm about thirty seconds from writing our names in little hearts on notebooks and random surfaces. Would probably cause serious issues with our covert and somewhat dead reputation also do damage to your totally rocking plans of epic involvement that I am already starting to fantasize about."

"Can't have that." He tipped his head and hat to one side. Good, hat out of way. Hat out of way _good_. Jensen approved. Jensen also approved of Cougar licking his lips like he was lining up a shot because, god, how hot was _that_?

For his part, Jensen moved here, tipped there, and totally didn't tackle him like the creeper he totally wanted to be. Seriously. He had Cougar. Cougar was _here_ and they were totally about to be making out hardcore and, god, he could tackle him if he wanted to. Like really. Tackling would, in fact, probably be the next step in the plan and Cougar — Cougar was staring at him. Staring at him like he was maybe not sure whether or not to laugh or shoot him.

"Jensen?" he finally said, settling on laughter. At least, Jensen thought that was laughter in his voice. There seemed to be a little sexual frustration gumming up the works so he wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, Cougar?"

"Shut up."

"I was not —" Jensen shrugged. "Okay, so I was, but seriously what goes on within the boundaries of a man's own mind should not count. I was being _quiet_ , strictly non-verbal and —"

Cougar's mouth connected with his again, slower this time, and with tongue. Oh god, there was tongue. Jensen whimpered a little — he was man enough to admit that one — and leaned into it. Tongue. Seriously, _tongue_. He chased after Cougar's mouth with all the intensity of Clay on Max and they stumbled their way into the alley.

It occurred to Jensen that it was probably not advisable to be doing even this in public, but hey, if Cougs could hear him thinking, he could totally deal with any looky-loos. With that in mind, he threw himself into the kiss again and let Cougar call the shots.

Coug was pretty good with shots. Well, that kind. The other kind too. The other, other kind that involved tiny glasses and really, really cheap liquor were totally Jensen's neck of the woods.

Well, not really, but they were more his than Cougar's.

Lips brushed his jaw, teeth following, and Cougar pulled back enough to give him a look. Jensen grinned a little at the sight of it, blushing for good measure. "Shut up, huh?"

"I kiss you, you can still think?" Cougar shook his head.

"Oh no, no way, totally not doing it wrong. God, seriously, Cougs? That was like blow-my-mind awesome, man. I cannot even —" Jensen bit off the comment and kissed Cougar. Like really, seriously, down to his toes and up to the top of the hat kissed. He was pretty sure Cougar might've even growled a bit somewhere in there, but he was flying too high on adrenaline, lust, and Cougar smelling completely fucking _awesome_ to really pay attention. "I can't, all right? Just, yeah, whatever else my brain's doing, you totally are not doing it wrong."

Jensen pulled back, but not before finishing things up with a lighter, gentler kiss. "You're doing it pretty fucking awesome, actually." He let himself lean back against the wall. It kind of creaked ominously which implied any sort of strenuous activities he and Cougar might get up to probably would not do good things to its structural integrity. Damn. He'd seen a couple movies which, uh, did a lot to persuade him that somebody fucking him against a wall might be just the sort of activity he would enjoy.

That somebody being Cougar, well, that was _definitely_ something he would enjoy. Turning the tables would also have some benefits. He let himself picture that one for a moment and grinned.

"In fact, I hereby swear you can cockblock me all you want with the pretty ladies just as long as you pay up with this. Like a lot. I mean, yeah, all the powers that be would call this a bad idea, but I say keep it coming."

Cougar nodded, pulling him up and off the crate. "Later." Cougar turned, but kept his hand tangled in Jensen's tee. Yeah, like he was going to try running or something. Not a chance in any sort of hell. There was a promise of nudity, nudity, and lots of physical exertion in his future, all of which would involve Cougar.

"Later as in the time required to find a door that locks and some kind of horizontal surface?" Jensen asked, stumbling along.

The look that Cougar shot back was, well, _yeah_.

"Right, right," Jensen danced around the remnants of a crate and, by danced, he meant stumbled wildly until Cougs hauled him up and forward. Cougs was _awesome_ like that."Okay, so horizontal isn't really required and I'm okay with that. I am completely and totally okay with that. Though, for the record, now would not be a good time to cockblock, okay?"

The next look from Cougar...

Yeah, he kind of deserved that one, but at least he was going to get to make it up to him later. Like a lot.

Maybe make breakfast. Pancakes. Berries. Possibly a nice sorbet.

Right, right, shutting up now. Really.


End file.
